Whose line is it anyway Yu yu style
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (reposted) yu yu hakusho meets Whose line is it anyway. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: Hello everyone. Sorry about this… but I had to repost this story due to the face that my account got canceled for unknown reasons…. So now I'm trunks and goten…. As always I hope you enjoy this story and I hope for a big turn out as always.   
Whose line is it anyway, Yu yu style 

Chapter One: Two line vocab

Yusuke was standing up on a few steps in between the audience. His hair was as messed up as always but there was something different about the spirit detective. The spirit detective was actually wearing a suit! You heard that right, Yusuke was wearing a suit! " Good evening ladies and gentlemen. On today's show we have the defender of love and the biggest baka since John Rocker, Kazuma Kuwabara. The man who can make the shrimp in the sea look big, Hiei."

Hiei wanted to get up from his seat so badly so he could beat the living shit out of Yusuke for saying that. He hated it when Kuwabara always called him a shrimp and now Yusuke was doing it. ' Damn that spirit detective! He's so going to regret saying that.' Hiei thought.

Yusuke looked back at Hiei. ' Oops. I guess I did say a little much.' Yusuke thought. He shook the thought and then continued with his introduction. " A man who is as old as the hills and has the IQ of Q, Suichi Minamino. And a girl who can make even the grim reapers of old beg for mercy Botan! And I'm your host Yusuke Urameshi, come down and let have some fun." Yusuke walks to his desk. " Welcome to whose line is it anyway, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are just as good as useless as a brain is to Kuwabara."

A few people in the audience start to laugh. Even Yusuke let out a little laugh. " Alright then. Lets start of the game with my favorite game, Two line vocab. This game is for Hiei, Kuwabara and Suichi" The three of them got up from their seats. Kuwabara took a sip of water before he joined the group. Yusuke looked at the cards on his desk and then back at the three people standing on the stage in front of him. " Alright, this is a cute game. I know I really enjoy watching you guys make a complete fools out of yourselves."

" Watch it detective I can always come over there and cut your head off!" Hiei said. He attempted to draw his sword but Kurama quickly stopped him.

Hiei starts muttering to himself. " Stupid fox stopping me like that…"

Kurama smiles. " Calm yourself Hiei, there is plenty of time after the show to do all your revenging…"

" Oh gee thanks Kurama." Yusuke muttered. " Anyway… alright, on with the game. Suichi you are a leader of a group that are out in a forest trying to destroy a demon called Toguro. And you can say anything you want. Hiei and Kuwabara you can only say two sentences, which I can give you now. Hiei you're lines are, Do you want to die? And don't be a moron! Do you want to die? And don't be a moron. Kuwabara your lines are I want out and I love Yukina. I want out and I love Yukina. When ever you're ready you may begin."

Kurama nodded. " Alright mean. Keep your eyes open, we are looking for an evil demon. And what ever you do, be careful."

" Do you want to die?" Hiei said.

" No I don't wanna die… and if you don't wanna die I suggest you be careful." Kurama stops walking for a second and he points out a invisable wire. " See… I told you to be careful."

" I want out!" Kuwabara said.

" Don't be a moron!" Hiei said.

" Shut up! I don't want to her your arguing." Kurama shouted. " Look over there in the distance! I see something. They must be the castle where they are hiding out."

" I love Yukina!"

" Do you want to die?"

" That's nice Kuwabara." Kurama turns to Hiei. " And he's doesn't want to die either!"

" Don't be a moron!"

Kurama glared back at Hiei. " Don't start with me! I'll knock you so fast you don't know what hit you. And you'd be the moron if you challenged me."

" I want out." Kuwabara started to tip toe way.

Kurama notices this through the corner of his eye. He grabs him by the shirt and drags him back. " Where do you think your going."

" I love Yukina!"

" I know that! The whole world knows that! You can't back out on the world now. Yukina needs you…"

" I love Yukina!" Kuwabara repeated.

" Do you want to die!" Hiei shouted. He jumps on Kuwabara and they start fighting with each other.

Kurama cringes and doesn't get involved. " I WANT OUT!" Kuwabara shouted from the dust cloud.

" Don't be a moron!" Hiei shouted back.

" I love Yukina!"

" Do you want to die!"

Kurama shook his head as he looked at the cloud. " At this rate, we'll never get to the castle…."

buzz, buzz, buzz. Yusuke had just rung them out.

Hiei had finally gotten off of Kuwabara. " Oh that pain." He muttered.

Yusuke cringes. " Ouch… that's gotta hurt."

Kurama came over and helped Kuwabara to his feet. " Here let me help you up." He offers his hand.

Kuwabara grabs it and Kurama pulls him off the ground. " Thanks man."

" Anytime."

They all went back to their seats.

Yusuke drank a bit of his drink on the edge of his desk. He coughs and then looks back at the group. " Well that was rather interesting. I think I'll give Hiei 1 billion points for beating up Kuwabara. Feel the heat Regis!" He puts on of the cards down. " That was a great round… hopefully things well get even better hear…"

Commercial break…. To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? I know another random story. But I thought it would be interesting. At first I wasn't planning to write more but I think I will…. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	2. Lets make a date

Whose line is it anyway, Yu yu style 

Chapter two: Lets make a date

End of commercial break…

Yusuke was at his desk. He looked back at the camera. " And welcome back to whose line is it anyway where the points don't matter just like having a big demon chase you around… it doesn't matter. Alright, lets continue this game with lets make a date! This is for everyone… Botan will be appearing on a dating type show and she will have to pick from these three bachelors, sorry Botan but beggars can't be choosers…"

Hiei through Yusuke another dirty look. ' Oh I am so going to kill him!' Hiei though.

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and then at Yusuke. ' I guess I'm not the only person here who can't stand Urameshi's comments.. I am a pretty attractive guy if I say so myself.'

Hiei looked back at Kuwabara. ' Stop deluding yourself…' He said in his mind.

' Just leave me alone shrimp!'

Yusuke let out a nervous laugh and then continued reading. " We've given them strange identities or quirks and lets see if Botan can figure them out."

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara look at the cards. They had the looks on their faces, ' You've gotta be kidding me….'

There were four stools on the stage. Botan sat at the stool at the far right. Kurama sat at the first stool followed by Hiei and then Kuwabara at the end.

" Botan when ever you are ready take it away." Yusuke said. He too a drink from his drink again.

Botan was fixing her hair and pretends to check her makeup. "Bachelor number one… if we were going to go out on a date… where would you take me?"

On the screen: Old lady on a roller coaster… Kurama tried his best to sound like an old lady. " Well I guess we would go on a romantic dinner with some live entertainment. AHHHHHHH! OOOOO!" hands move from side to side

Botan cringes. " O…kay… Bachelor number two."

on the screen: fan girl, fishing, thinks fish are trying to steal her ice cream

" Hey what's going on?" Hiei said sounding girlish.

" Hi… if we were going to have a fish what kind of fish would you like to catch?"

" That's an easy one… I would like to catch THIS DAMN ICE CREAM STEALING FISH! Don't you think your going to get away with this fish! " Hiei shouted at the stage floor.

" Good luck with that… uh Bachelor number three… if you were going to flatter me with some words what would you say?"

on the screen: someone being buried alive Kuwabara gets up from his seat and then with a pretend shovel starts digging a hole in the ground. He then gets on the ground.

Hiei smiles evilly, gets up, he picks up the shovel again, and starts plopping the dirt back on to Kuwabara. " I won't live your side! I love you and I will forever love you, not even death will separate us Yukina!"

" That was very romantic of you too say… just like a Romeo line…" Botan turns back to Kurama. " Bachelor number one."

" Yes…" Kurama said.

" It's our anniversary, what would you do for me?"

" I would throw you a big party with some close friends and I would get you some pretty roses and uh a pearl necklace. AHHHHHAHHH! Oooooo! Man this is fun! Can we go faster?" Kurama said.

" Bachelor number two…. At the end of our date what would you do?"

" I would probably give you a big fish and tell you to cook something with it because it ate our ice cream!" Hiei looks down at the floor again. " DIE YOU BLASTED FISH! DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID DIE DAMN YOU!"

" What you need is some anger management." Botan turns to Kuwabara again. " Bachelor number three…. if we were to go to the movies what film would you want to see?"

" I would like to see a movie where the main character doesn't get buried alive! PLEASE NO… I DON'T WANNA DIE… I'M TOO YOUNG… I WANNA HAVE A FAMILY… I WANNA GROW OLD WITH YOU MY SWEET YUKINA!" With that Kuwabara pretends to die.

ring ring ring " That was wonderful. Botan can you figure out who these guys are?"

" I think I have a fairly good guess… bachelor number on is an old lady on a roller coaster?"

" Yes!" Yusuke rings the bell.

" Uh, Bachelor number two, is uh a person who is mad at a fish for eating there ice cream?"

" Close enough… its says here… fan girl, fishing, thinks fish are trying to steal her ice cream."

Botan laughs to herself. " And bachelor number three is a person being buried alive."

" Yes." Yusuke rang the bell again.

Everyone else picked up the stools and walked back to their seats. " Man that was good… one thousand points to each of you. I really enjoyed it. I still can't believe your old lady voice Suichi! Now that is something to remember."

" Don't get use to it."

Yusuke let out another nervous laugh. Then he puts another card in the trashcan and looks back at the pale of cards on his desk. " Well we will have another game after these announcements."

There were a few groans in the audience. " Whose line is it anyway will return in a moment."

Commercial break… to be continued.

Once again… thanks to all my readers. I'm glad you really enjoyed this story so far. If you have any suggestions or requests for any games let me know… and I will try to work with them. Don't forget to review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	3. Scenes from a hat

Whose line is it anyway Yu Yu style 

Chapter three: Scenes from a hat

End of commercial break….

The camera turns to Yusuke's desk and there is something missing! Yusuke!

Everyone wonders where the spirit detective went off too. Kuwabara got up from his seat and walked over to the desk. He smiled and he sat down in Yusuke's desk. He picked up the microphone.

Kurama couldn't believe what he was doing. ' He is so going to get it when Yusuke gets back… and knowing Kuwabara he was going to do some extremely stupid.'

Kuwabara picked up the microphone. " Hello and welcome back to whose line is it anyway… the show we everything is made up and the points don't matter…. Just like it doesn't matters who hosts this show. I'm the new host… Kazuma Kuwabara…."

" Hey! Baka! Get out of my chair… this is my show… and your not the host." Yusuke said as he came into view.

" Well uh.. Urameshi… this is… to whose line is it anyway… the show we everything is made up and the points don't matter…. Just like it doesn't matters who hosts this show."

" I'm only going to say this one more time…. Get out of my fucking chair!"

Kuwabara quickly got out of his Yusuke's chair and he ran behind Kurama. " Save me…"

Kurama and Hiei look behind them and there was Kuwabara, peeing in his pants in fear. " Your such and idiot! It amazes me how every time you do something you prove that fact." Hiei said.

" Watch it Shrimp! Don't make me come over there and beat you up!" Kuwabara shouted.

" Just sit down and SHUT UP!" Hiei yelled.

Kuwabara did as he was told. Kurama shook his head and muttered, " Why does this always seem to happen to me?"

" What was that Fox…"

" I didn't say anything of importance Hiei."

" Hn."

Botan looks over at Yusuke. " So where were you?"

" If you guys really wanted to know… I went to the guys in charge and asked them if I accidentally beat the crap out of you all in this round if I would still get paid…"

" You'd hurt me…." Botan said nervously.

" If you pissed me off hell yeah!"

" I have a wager that we are about to play… Scenes from a hat." Kurama said.

" Yeah that's so true." Yusuke pulled out a patriotic hat.

Everyone had a smile on their faces. He didn't enjoy this game at all and he knew they did. Yusuke looked at the hat and then at the players. " Alright this round we are going to be playing scenes from a hat. Before the show we ask our audience to write down some suggestions for our performers to act out… we pick the good ones and we put them in this hat… and I have absolutely have no say what goes on… which sucks. Because after the show… they are going to hear it from me."

Kuwabara and Botan were on the on left side of the 'stage' and Kurama and Hiei were on the right side. Yusuke picks though the yellow notes from the hat. He picks one up. " Alright, first one…" He cringes. ' Oh yeah sure… it already starts! Oh they are all going to get it from me.' " What does Yusuke do when he's not on a case."

Kuwabara and Botan come forward. " Hey Kayko, you wanna go out of a date with me?" Kuwabara asked, " Oh hey nice skirt."

" Yusuke you jerk!" **SLAP **Botan hits Kuwabara hard.

buzz

Kurama mentions to Kuwabara to come forward. " Hey Kuwabara… you in the mood for a beating?"

" No."

" Well two bad… here's an knuckle sandwich." bang Kurama throws a fake punch.

Kuwabara feel to the floor.

" Ah that felt good."

buzz

Kuwabara comes up again. He picks up a fake remote. " Oh come on! I can beat that guy faster then you, you old hag!"

buzz

" Alright I gotta admit, that was my favorite so far."

" Well that's what you do…."

" Alright next one, people Yusuke would love to kill."

The whole gang stands on the stage.

buzz

Yusuke lets out a small laugh. " Nah… not all you guys…"

Hiei comes forward. He starts talking like Genkai. " Does it hurt Slacker!"

Buzz" Oh yes, Grandma is on my top list."

Kuwabara walked forward. " Yusuke Urameshi… you got twenty reports to do by the end of the day! And if I don't get them… you will get an F for this semester."

buzz " I think that about covers who I hate most of the time… the teachers, and Grandma…. Nice job guys. Alright lets see what's next."

Yusuke puts his hand in the hat again. " Oh boy… things you thought you would never see Yusuke doing."

Kuwabara and Botan came forward. They are walking along. " You know Kayko…. I wanted to tell you something…."

" Oh and what's that?"

" I love you Kayko…."

Yusuke cringes. buzz.

Kurama calls Kuwabara next to him and Hiei. They are stilling down on the stairs. " Uh… Yusuke… how do you get this answer?" Kuawabara asked.

Kurama pretending to be Yusuke looks at the pretend book. " Well its quite easy Kuwabara… you take the numbers and put them in the equation… and then you add… and then divide."

" Ah thanks man…."

" Uh I got a question?" Hiei said.

" Yes Hiei… what can I do for you?"

" How did the Japanese loss the world war?"

" Well…. The American fleet came and sunk all their ships…"

buzz " Yeah that's is something that I would never do… I'd be the one asking you Kurama."

" That is the point after all." Kurama responded.

" Ooo… I got one." Botan says. She drags Kuwabara to the stage. " So… Kuwabara what do you want to do today?"

" Your asking me? Well that's something new… uh… lets go beat up some demon ass!"

" That's so fuc….. er… not good."

" Uh… Yusuke, you alright? Your not your acting right, where's the language?"

" I gave it up for lent!"

buzz " Oh that will be the day Botan… Hell, on wait better yet, the fucking demon world will freeze over…and the ass holes won't be causing any more trouble… no offence, Hiei, Kurama."

" None taken." Kurama replies.

" If you meant that, I would have cut out your voice box." Hiei said.

Kuwabara leans over to Botan. " Remind me not to make Hiei that mad…"

Yusuke looks at the clock. " Damn…. A few more minutes… and I was really enjoying this game too…. Oh well, one last one." He picks up the last thing of yellow paper. " If Yusuke was fired… what other jobs would he have?" ' Oh please, like I would have another job.'

Botan came forward with a microphone. " Hello, all you ladies and gentlemen, and everything in between… I'm your announcer… and I have big news… you have another announcer, I think you all heard of him before, lets here it for YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

Kuwabara came forth pretending to be Yusuke. He had a microphone in his hand too. " Alright all your scumbags… I want some good fights you here me, and if I don't I'll come out of retirement and beat the shit out of ya! Good… now let the dark tournament begin!"

buzz " Alright, yeah that would be a cool job… but not as exciting as Spirit detective."

Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara came forward. Kuwabara pretended he was old.

Kurama and Hiei were normal.

" Uh Sensei… what will we be taught today…" Kurama asked.

" Will we learn some cool demon ass kicking attacks?"

Old sounding voice " Well… you punks are going to play some video games."

Kurama and Hiei fall over anime style. Botan comes forward. old sounding voice " cough you…. cough slacker… cough don't…. cough get… cough it…. cough "

" Shut it old lady… your one thousand years older then me… but your still that old hag that you always were."

" **cough, cough, cough **And your still the same…. cough slacker/ puck you use to be! And you think you can take over my job as sensei! I doubt it!"

" Oh yeah… alright hag… I'll race you! Who ever gets to the fucking tree first wins!"

" Your on slacker!"

" On your mark…"

" Get set…"

" GO!"

The two of them run off… Kurama and Hiei look at each other. " I still say they are both a bunch of old geezers…." Hiei said.

" Agreed…. They are both the same… so shall we?"

buzz

Everyone comes back to there seats. Yusuke was rather annoyed. " Alright, well if I ever get as bad as that fossil of an old hag…. Please, one of you… no wait, better yet, Kurama, make me planet food!" **cough **" Anyway, one million points to you all."

" Oh yay! I'm swimming in points here!" Kuwabara said.

" I'm not going to spend the next 500 years with him around." Hiei said, " Fox… if he does live that long… use him as plant food… I rather have an old detective."

" Oh thanks a lot Hiei!" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke laughed. " Alright, we will be back at the end of this commercial break."

Commercials….

Hey everyone. What did you think? Alright I don't think that was as funny as the last two chapters. But in any event I hope you enjoyed it.

trunks and goten


	4. Weird newscasters

Whose line is it anyway yu yu style

Chapter four: Weird Newscasters

End of commercial break….

Yusuke had his head on the desk. He was taking a nap in the middle of a game show. Kuwabara and everyone looked at Yusuke. Botan shook her head. " He's sleeping on the job! So typical of Yusuke."

" I don't know what he's so tired about… he hasn't done a single thing except read what's on those cards over then… and we are doing all the work!" Kuwabara said.

Yusuke let out a yawn and turned over in his chair. Kuwabara stompped his foot on the ground and walked over to Yusuke's desk. " URAMESHI! WAKE UP!" He shouted.The only response Kuwabara got was a loud snore. Kuwabara got close. "URAMESHI! We're back!" He shouted again.

" Go away mom, give me five more minutes." Yusuke responded.

" Do I look like your mother! WAKE UP!"

" Mother… buzz off."

Kuwabara picked Yusuke up and tried to slap some sense into him. Yusuke groaned. He looked up to see Kuwabara. " What the hell?"

" Well it was about time!"

" Did I miss something?"

" Yeah the whole beginning of the show."

" Why the hell didn't you wake me sooner!"

" Can we got on with this!" Hiei hissed.

" Alright already… geez… anyway, this is whose line is it anyway, the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. Yeah the points don't matter just like it doesn't matter what time of day you beat up an demon… it just don't matter, it's a hell lot of fun anyway. In this round we are going to play weird newscasters."

Everyone comes down to the stage. Kurama and Botan gets stools and they sit down. Hiei goes to the left corner of the stage and Kuwabara goes to the right corner.

" When you hear the music go ahead."

**Music**

Kurama clears his throat as he looks at the people. " Good afternoon and I am Suichi. Or top news story today is that the world's brain copsaity has decreased over much of the world… and I turn to my co ancor Botan…"

On the screen: Kurama's daughter. She is very upset that her father doesn't pay her any more attention.

Botan was chewing on some fake gum. " Oh yeah! Now you pay attention to me! I guess you wouldn't care if I got into a fight behind your back."

Kurama cringes. " This just in… insanity runs among young women. Lets go over to the sports desk with Hiei… Hiei, what's new in the world of sports?"

On the screen: Genkai.

Hiei looks over at Kurama. " Today in sports the world tournament is scheduled to start in two weeks." Hiei looks over at Yusuke. " What's the matter slaker! Can't carry your own weight…. I guess not… well you'll never get stronger at this rate! Get off your ass and give me ten! You heard me… ten!"

" Give it a rest old lady." Yusuke said.

" I'll give you old lady! I'll have you know I'm the strongest sensei in the world and if you keep this up, and even weaker old lady will kick your ass!" Hiei takes a breath. " Back to you Kurama."

Kurama coughs. " This just in… old ladies over the ages of 70 should be avoided at all costs…"

Botan looks at Kurama. " Oh yeah, and you said that about me too… You avoid me at all costs too… why! I'm your daughter for love of Kami!"

"I don't ignore you… I just have lots of stuff to do…"

" Oh yeah like what? Taking care of your stupid plants! Well let me tell you something dad… I'm more important."

"Lets talk about this later…. Now on to Weather… Kuwabara… how is the weather looking for the next week?"

On the screen: Monk who has to sacrifice a virgin to stop the destruction of the world.

" Well on Thursday, this storm system is coming in from the south coming to the north east. On Friday things clear up a bit and then…. Oh no! What's this… the tremors are getting stronger… and there is going to be a medor shower on Saturday! Oh God… I have to sacrifice a virgin to save the world…." Kuwabara looks around the audience and then at Botan and then at Yusuke…. He screams… and runs off stage saying. " WE'RE ALL DOING TO DIE!"

Botan looks at Kurama. " You won't let me die will you daddy?" Kurama doesn't look at her. " DADDY!"

Kurama watches Kuwabara running off. " This just in… Virginity has been abolished in Japan… that is all for the five o'clock news… thank you and goodnight."

**Buzz**

Everyone walks back to their seats. Yusuke was laughing his head off.

" Now that was great… Kuwabara… no matter where you are, you act like an idiot."

" I second that." Hiei muttered as he took a sip of water.

" That's it Shrimp!" Kuwabara stands up.

Hiei gets up too… " You wanna start something…"

" Uh yoo-hoo boys…" Yusuke shouts. " I got some points over here…and if you don't behave you won't get anyway…"

Kuwabara sits down. " I like points…."

" Alrighty then… 100,000,000 points to all of you. Alright we will continue after this commercial brake… so don't go away."

Commercial brake….

Hey everyone. Thanks for all your reviews… and thanks again for reading… alright guys, what game do you want next? I'm all up for suggestions… till next time, please review.

Trunks and goten


	5. party quirks

Whose line is it anyway, Yu Yu style.

Chapter Five: Party quirks

End of commercials… 

Yusuke was looking down at his desk and sighed. " Man this is one hell of a long day! And I still haven't had any time to beat the shit out of anyone."

Botan sighed. " Is that all he ever thinks about?"

" I guess that's all Urameshi will ever think about…," Kuwabara said.

" But I must agree with the detective… it's been one hell of a long day and I have been boiling to hurt someone…. Especially you Kuwabara!"

" Well I have wanted to kick your sorry shrimp butt since the first time I meet you!"

" Well we have something in common!"

Kurama sighed. ' They have more in common then they are willing to reveal.'

Yusuke was sitting in his chair leaning back, until he knocked himself over. He hit the ground. " Damn it…. I really hate it when that happens…"

" Then maybe you shouldn't do it." Botan said.

A camera guy came over and whispered something into his ear. Yusuke jumped from the floor shouting. " Why the hell didn't you tell me about this earlier!" He got back in his chair and coughed, trying to clear his throat.

" Welcome back to whose line is it anyway, the show were everything is made up and the points don't matter… just like how many crews are loose in Kuwabara's head. It just doesn't matter…"

Kuwabara mumbles to himself. " He always makes fun of me…. And he always has to be the big shot…"

Yusuke looked at the cards in his hand. " Alright we party quirks. Botan is going to be hosting a party and Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei will be coming to this party with a strange quirk or identity…. I will bring you In with the door bell when you are ready begin."

Botan was walking around on the stage floor. The others were on the side waiting for the doorbell. Botan was placing imaginary food on the table.

" This should be a lot of fun… I can't wait to get this party started."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. " Oh that's the door…" Botan walked over to the fake door and opened it. " Hello, welcome to the party…"

Kuwabara looked at Botan.

On the screen: Yusuke's and bickering friends

" Are you hungry?" Botan asked.

" Oh yes I would like something." Kuwabara said in a Kurama sounding voice.

Kuwabara walked backward. " What a terrible fucking day…. First my drunken mother gets all in my face and then those stupid teachers… I wish I could blast their heads off with my spirit gun…"

Kuwabara walks backward a third time. " This is just a stupid get together… why did I have to get dragged into this."

Kuwabara finally walked in. " This should be fun…. Where's Yukina?"

Botan looked back at him and sighed. " Alright then… enjoy the chips and dip… and if you want a drink its in the fridge."

ding dong.. Botan's head snaps to the door. She opened the door to find Kurama.

On the screen: Fox who is looking for food in the audience.

" Oh hi Kurama…. Nice to see you."

Kurama walked in and go on all fours. He sniffed Botan and then walked up to the audience and looked at them.

Botan cringed at the site. " Okay…." She walked away for a quick moment and then the doorbell rang again. " Uh! When will it stop?" She shouted.

She answered the door to find Hiei.

On the screen: Genkai on vacation

Hiei looked at Botan. " What are you doing keeping an old person waiting out here in the cold all day? Haven't you ever learned to treat your elders with respect!"

Botan closes the door. " Sorry about that… Would you like some chips?"

" Do you think an old person wants chips?" Hiei poses a minute. " On second thought, it would be nice to have some snacks… I am here to relax…"

" They are right on the table."

Kurama continued to sniff the people sitting in front of everyone. Kuwabara was sitting in the corner. " You know that's it… I have had enough of you shrimp!"

Kuwabara changed his voice to be like Botan. " Now boys…. This isn't the time to be fighting each other."

Kuwabara coughed and started talking in a Kurama voice. " I must conquer with Botan. We must use our energy to plan out a strategy ."

Botan walked over to Kuwabara…. " Alright, get out of Yusuke and all his arguing friends…"

**Buzz** " Yes that's right." Yusuke declared.

Kuwabara walked back to his seat. " Now its time to watch the others…."

Hiei was sitting on the stares sighing happily. " This is the life… I love not having any idiots hanging around me all day…."

Botan walked over. " Is there anything else I can get for you on your vacation Master Genkai?"

buzz " You got it Botan…." Yusuke said.

Hiei jumped back over to his seat.

Kurama continued to sniff people in the audience. Botan walked over to the fox. " Alright I have had enough of you, fox… stop trying to find food in the audience."

buzz, buzz, buzz " That's it!" Yusuke called.

Kurama got on his feet. " Thank you Botan… my knee was beginning to scrape."

Botan smiled back at the spirit fox. " Anytime you want….."

Yusuke smiled back at his friends. " I think you all hit it off…."

Kurama sighed. " It would have been much easier if I could transform…"

" Yeah, but we can't have a real spirit fox running around the studio now can we…" Yusuke said. He thought for a minute. " Alright, I say, 500 points to all of you."

" I'll take it." Botan said, " It's better then nothing…"

Yusuke looked back at the cameras. " I know you people want more… but I'm afraid we have to have a commercial break…. So come back after these announcements and don't touch that dial…"

Commercial break….

Hey everyone. I hope you liked that chapter. Please review.

Trunks and goten


	6. stupid commercial people

Whose line is it anyway, Yu Yu style

Chapter Six: Stupid Commercial people

Yusuke was still sitting in his chair as always. He stared at the screen and huffed. " That's it! I've had enough of all this crap! I'm putting an end to this nonsense……" Yusuke got up from his chair, took a sip of his coffee and started walking off the stage.

Kurama looked at him with a look of curiosity. " Yusuke, where may I ask where your going?"

Yusuke looked back at the spirit fox. " I'm going to beat the shit out of those commercial jerks!"

Kuwabara jumped up and tried to get in his way. " No Yusuke! Don't do that!"

Yusuke glared back at the baka in front of him. " Get out of my way or I'll blast you out of my way!" He shouted.

Kuwabara cringed as he saw Yusuke start to power up his spirit gun. " Have fun…."

Yusuke brushed past him. " Oh I'll have more then fun!"

Botan looked over at the boys. " I better just say out of this one…. I'm sure Kurama and Kuwabara can keep those boys out of trouble." She yawned and went to sleep.

Kuwabara sighed. " This is going to get messy."

Hiei jumped down. " Yes it is. And I'm going to enjoy this too."

Kurama sighed. " We are going to have one huge fight on our hands."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama. " Don't tell me your joining them!"

" Of course not…. I'm going to stop them. Hiei is forbidden to take human life and Yusuke is no exception."

" Well at least I'm not the only one. If I had to fight all three of you, that would be a losing battle."

" I hate to say it but indeed it would be."

Kuwabara sighed. " Off to stop a massacre!"

Yusuke was already at the site with Hiei. " What the hell! Don't you people have anything better to do!"

One of the commercial guys looked up at Yusuke. " What? What are you talking about!"

" You people are so annoying…. You keep playing these stupid commercials over and over again! In doing so you keep interrupting my show and quite frankly I'm sick of it already! If I see one more stinking commercial on my show, I swear you'll all going to get it!"

Hiei looked over at Yusuke. " Don't waste your breath detective! Let's just destroy the bunch of them right now."

Yusuke looked at Hiei. " You sure you wanna do that?"

Hiei smiled. " I haven't been more sure of anything! These fools have made me go crazy with all there ads."

Yusuke smiled. " You know, you have a point there Hiei…. I don't think many people even pay attention to these ads of yours, I mean really!" Yusuke points out a commercial, "Who would even buy this?"

" No one I know, and I know a lot of people."

" I don't even think people in spirit world would bother with it! So put it to rest fellas!"

The commercial people looked at Yusuke. " But sir…. These ads pay for your shows!"

Yusuke was in shock. " You got to be lying… if that was true I would know about it."

" Well it is sir…. I can prove it!" The commercial guy showed Yusuke a pay chart. " See…. Here is your show, and this is how the ads pay for it."

Yusuke growled. " AH! GEEZ! Why me! Stupid people…. I hate commercials!"

Hiei frowned. " I don't care what they do…. I want them gone!" Hiei started waving his sword around. " It ends today!"

Kurama and Kuwabara came just in time to see Hiei hacking away at the machines. " HIEI STOP!" They shouted.

Yusuke looked back at them. " Oh hey guys. You're a bit late to the party…. Hiei has already started… and I think he has to let off more steam then me…. Not to mention get all that water out of his system."

" Yusuke you know Hiei is forbidden to take human life! You must stop this at once." Kurama declared.

Yusuke rubbed his head. " Oh yeah I knew I forgot something…." He turned back to Yusuke. " Hiei!"

Hiei stopped his attack suddenly and looked at Yusuke. " What detective!" He sneered.

" You can't kill them!"

Hiei growled. " You always stop me when I'm having fun! Fine…." He put his sword away. " I think they will stop their annoying behavior soon." He started walking away.

Kuwabara sighed. " And I didn't get to do anything."

" Well that's because you're not important." Hiei said.

" Why you little shrimp! GET BACK HERE!"

Yusuke and Kurama laughed. Yusuke looked over at Kurama. " You know something, I'll never get tired of watching them."

" I must agree… they are a funny duo aren't they."

" Uh huh. Well we better get back… the show must have started…." Kurama nodded. By the time they got back everyone was gone. Yusuke looked around. " What the hell?"

Botan woke up. " Oh you guys are back."

" Botan? Where were you this whole time?"

" I was here…. At the studio…. Talking to the folks in charge…. I got you off the hook this time but I don't know how forgiving they will be next time you run off just before the show starts."

" I hate people in charge!"

" I know that Yusuke… but you gotta learn to deal with these things."

" Oh I'll deal…. And while I'm at it I'll shove my fucking foot up their asses!"

The camera guys looked at Yusuke. " Oh hello Mr. Yusuke Urameshi…. The show is already over…. He waited as much as we could, but then the system went crazy."

Yusuke looked like he was going to kill someone. " OH SHIT... We missed the whole show, you jerks are going to pay!"

Kuwabara cringed. " Oh boy…. This has just turned into war hasn't it."

Kurama nodded. " Sadly when it comes to Yusuke, everything turns out that way. We will never hear the end of it."

Kuwabara sighed. " I know what you mean. But oh well, at least we didn't have to perform today."

" But we will have to make up for it next time…."

" Well I don't mind…. Just as long as those two don't get all nuts I'm all good."

" All we can really do is pray." Kurama said.

Kuwabara nodded. " That's all we really can do."

To be continued.

Hello everyone. This was just a filler chapter. I don't think it was such a good chapter but oh well… I'll get back to the games next chapter. I hope you liked this little diversion. Lucky I didn't have school today, so I took the opportunity and I did this chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	7. Mission Impossible

Whose line is it anyway, Yu yu style

Chapter seven: Mission Impossible

Yusuke walked over to the desk. He sat down. He yawned. " You know it feels so wonderful not to have any commercials! Well I don't think you want to hear me go on and on about that…." He cleared his throat. " Welcome to whose line is it anyway the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter… that's write that doesn't matter just as it doesn't matter who wins the world series 10 years in a row… doesn't matter…"

There was laugher from the guests and a few boos from the audience. Kuwabara laughed the most. " Well it seems that not only the demons hate you Urameshi!"

Yusuke looked at him. " Uh… Kuwabara… I hate to break it too you but some of the people in the audience are demons…."

" Oh… I knew that."

" No you didn't…" Hiei retorted.

Kuwabara growled as he got out of his chair. " You want some of this shrimp?"

" Want some of what? I don't see anything and you aren't anything either."

" O that does it! You've done it this time."

" Boys!" Botan shouted. " I think you need a time out!"

" You know Botan you are starting to sound like my sister." Kuwabara sunk back into his chair. " I don't know why you're picking on me…. Hiei started it."

Botan sighed. ' I don't know if that's an insult or a complement.'

Yusuke looked over at his friends. " Alright before another fight brakes out… lets get this party started…" He played with his cards for a moment then started to read. " Lets play a game called Mission Impossible! And this game is for Botan, Kurama and Hiei." The three of them walk down to the stage. Botan walks over to Yusuke's desk and takes a microphone. Kurama and Hiei walked up to the stage.

" This is one of my favorite games….. When ever your ready take it away."

Kurama walked over to Hiei pretending to take a sip of coffee. " Good afternoon Hiei."

" I don't know what's so good about it." Hiei retorted.

" What happen now?"

" Look what came in the mail…." Hiei was holding up a video.

Kurama sighed. " I thought we got out of this busniess when Yusuke died."

Yusuke frowned as he heard that. But he didn't say anything.

" Well lets get this over with… I don't want to here old toddlers mouth later….."

" Agreed."

Hiei slipped in the tape. They stood in front of the screen. There was no picture.  
" You would think they would give us some stupid picture….. they did when they gave Yusuke the tape about my sister."

" I guess they have just gotten lazy."

" Good afternoon gentlemen." Botan's voice came over the t.v.

Hiei and Kurama's eyes widened. " What happened to the toddlers voice?" Hiei asked.

" The toddler as you called him is having a time out by his father." Botan explained.

" That would make some sense." Kurama said.

Botan cleared her throat. " So anyway, how have you boys been? Have a good vacation? I know I did…."

Kurama sighed as he fast forward the film. " Geez, you two are so rude, I just wanted a simple conversation but alright if you want to get to the boring impossible mission that's fine with he…."

" GET ON WITH IT!" Hiei shouted.

" Geez… give a girl a break…. Alright you're mission…. Clean the burnoose."

" What the hell!" Hiei said.

" It's this robe like thing for Arabs…. Now…"

" Wait a minute! Why the hell do we have to clean this burnoose thing!"

" Because that's the job!"

" Why can't he clean his own damn stuff!"

" Hiei… look… if you do it or not doesn't matter to me… Then Kurama will get the whole reward for it… now… that is your mission… please.. hurry… the Arab leader will be here soon to get it for the meeting with the Prime Minster. This tape will self destruct in 5…4…3…"

Kurama picked up the video and threw it out the window. " Well we have a mission Hiei… lets do it."

( the mission impossible music starts to play in the background)

They run out the door. Hiei looks up. " Alright so where is this damn burnoose?"

" Why are you asking me?"

" Because you were the one listening to the damn tape!"

" Guh… the day you listen the day I'll be drunk and at a strip club."

Yusuke starts laughing.

" Oh great…. You mean you don't know where it is?"

" It's two blocks away from here."

" Just what I need a workout… alright lets go."

" How the heck are we going to get there… the car is in the shop."

" Damn… and I hurt myself the last time we had a damn mission." Kurama looks over and goes into the imaginary garage. He takes out the imaginary lawn mower. Hiei looks at him in disbelief. " Kurama… have you lost all your marbles!"

" It's the only way we can get there."

" God…. One of these days…. Alright…. Lets go." Hiei jumps on the lawn mower. Kurama starts up the mower. Hiei screams and jumps five feet into the hair. " DAMN! You trying to burn me alive!"

" Hiei… you're a fire apparition… don't tell me your scared of heat."

" Why don't you try sitting on this thing!" Hiei shouted.

" I can't… it would ruin my wonderful plants… now stop wining and get on…"

Hiei huffs as he gets on. Kurama rushes Hiei and himself over. Hiei gets up from the mower and jumps into a pond. " That's the last time I'm doing that!"

Kurama shook his head as he saw Hiei come out. " Alright now… how are we going to get up there?" Hiei thought for a second. " Why don't you use one of your plants."

" None of them are in season…."

" GAH! Well what else can we do?"

" Well I got this thing from Go go gadget."

" Go go gadget!" Hiei shouted. " Gosh Kurama these humans have ruined you…"

Kurama goes into his pocket and pulls out a fake hat. " Alright Hiei, hold on."

Hiei did so. " That toddler is going to have to pay me for pain and suffering!"

Kurama sighed. " Go go gadget helicopter." With that they took off into the air. They got to the twentieth floor.

They break the window open. Hiei looks over and there was a tree near by. " Kurama we could have just used that tree…."

" How could I have missed that."

" How many years have you been a spy?"

" Um… 300 years…."

" Then you shouldn't have missed that!"

" We don't have time for that…. We have to get cleaning."

Kurama and Hiei walk in. They look around for the burnoose. " Geez… this place is a pig stye…"

" Like you're place Hiei."

" Oh come off it… it's not that bad."

" You have bodies laying around… don't tell me its not messy."

Hiei frowned as he started looking around for it. " I found it!"

Kurama looked at it. " This burnoose is in serious need of a cleaning…. There is seafood spaghetti sauce all over it!"

" Well lets bring this thing to the Laundromat!"

" They are closed today. Damn holidays…. Alright I guess we have no other choice but to do it here."

" But with that!" Hiei said.

Kurama turns on the tub water, puts the burnoose in and then gets some soap and shampoo and pours that all in. Hiei leans on Kurama. " You sure this is going to…… WORK." He shouted as he feel in with Kurama. The spies were completely wet.

Kurama frowned. " Geez Hiei… now I'm all wet!"

" Well excuse me!"

Kurama rubbed the stains out and held it up. " Now… lets dry it."

" We don't have any totels!"

" The house keeping people aren't doing their jobs." Kurama said. He hands it to Hiei… " Alright wave it up and down like a duck."

Hiei starts doing that. He frowns… " This isn't working… we have less then ten minutes before he arrives! Gah! What about the cat!"

Kurama frowns as he picks the cat up and starts rubbing it across the burnoose. The cat hissed and sratched Kurama. " OUCH!" Kurama blew on his hand. " Any more brilliant ideas Hiei!" He gave him a dirty glare.

" Well excuse me! Here hold this." Hiei gave Kurama the burnoose.

Kurama looked over at him. " What are you doing?"

" I'm going to use my energy…."

" Oh save me."

Hiei sent his energy at it but the burnoose caught a flame. Kurama dropped it into the tub again. " Oh great! Now we don't have one."

" Wrong." Hiei said.

" Huh?"

Hiei pulled out another. " I got one!"

buzz

All three of them walk back to their seats. Yusuke was laughing so hard he fell out of his seat. " That was so bloody brilliant! Awesome job…. Ten thousand points…"

Kuwabara pouted. " I can't believe you used a poor innocent cat as a drying towel."

Kurama sighed. " That was fun…."

" Indeed."

Suddenly a man came out. " Time for commerical break!"

Yusuke looked over at him. He towered over him. " What did you say?"

The man looked at Yusuke in fear. " Ah! COMMERICAL BREAK!" He shouted as he ran off.

Yusuke ran after him. " GET BACK HERE!"

Kurama and the others sighed. ' This isn't going to end peacefully…'

" Never going to happen with dimwit Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

Botan bravely got up. " We'll be back after the break."

To be continued…

Yusuke pops up again. " You'll never get away with this!

Man: Oh yes I will! And besides Botan already set the commercials.

Yusuke: GAH! I hate commercials!

Man: Now look who got the last laugh.

Yusuke: I'll get you next time.

Author: Well that was sure interesting.

Yusuke: Who asked you?

Author: Shut it! Or I'll make you do something nuts in the next chapter… like maybe were a dress.

Yusuke: shuts up I hate people in charge… they always think they can boss me around….

All: SHUT UP YUSUKE!

Author: Well anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review. Till next time.

Story Ad.

Author: Yonk

Title: The Z Chronicles.

Comments: It's an awesome story. I really enjoy reading it and I'm sure all of you will too. So please go check it out, I'm sure you won't regret it.

Both Yonk and I thank you for your time.

Trunks and goten


	8. Limited vocab

Whose Line is it anyway Yu Yu Style

Chapter eight: Limited Vocab

The commercial break was finally over by the time Yusuke came prancing back onto the stage. ' Gosh I hate those stupid commercial people.. They think they can run my show…' Yusuke sat back in his chair. He picked up his coffee taking a sip. He frowned when he notice that there was something wrong with it. He growled as he banged his coffee cup on the desk. " WHO PUT DECAF IN MY CUP!"

" You need to calm down…. So the producers told Liza to put some decaf in your cup." Botan explained.

Yusuke muttered cusses to himself. He took a deep breath. " No worries… nothing else can go terribly wrong…" Yusuke was looking around for his script. " Alright where is my script!"

A young girl came running out onto the stage. She had long brown hair and black eyes. She was holding a large envelope in her hand. " Here you go mister Urameshi! The producers had to do some work on it…"

Yusuke took it from her and sat back down. " Alright now to finally introduce the show. Welcome to Whose line is it anyway were everything is made up and the points don't matter… that right just like it doesn't matter how much butter you put into a meat loaf recipe. I just doesn't matter."

There was some laugher in the crowd. Lots of the noise was coming from the demons. Kurama frowned slightly. " I kinda does matter…" He said softly.

" Well I remember hearing one time that a person thought wad of butter was the whole thing… the whole meal was ruined." Kuwabara said.

" Not like it really matters… lots of human woman can't cook anyway." Hiei restarted.

Kuwabara stood up. " Is that a fact! Why don't you try some before you go insulting their food!"

" YEAH!" Came same female voices from the crowd.

Yusuke laughed. " Well I guess we better get this moving before we have a woman riot…" He cleared his throat. He played with his cards for a moment then started to read. " Lets play a game called Limited Vocabulary and this is for all of our players."

Botan, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara got up from their stools. " Now in this game our players can only speak with limited words. Botan you can only use two words. Kuwabara you can only use three words. Hiei can only use four words. And Kurama can say as much as you want."

Kuwabara frowned. " That's just not fair."

" That's how the game is played… I have no control over that." Kurama said.

Kuwabara patted Kurama on the shoulder. " I'm not mad at you Kurama… no worries…"

" Lets just play the game."

Yusuke smiled. " Alright that's the way you want it that's the way you are going to get it." Yusuke cleared his throat. He laughed as he looked at the cards. " Alright the seen is… you are on a boat, on the way to hanging neck island when the boat starts to stink because of a collision with the sea floor. Botan you will be a married woman who is going away on vacation because she can't stand her husband. Hiei.. you will be a contestant in the tournament. Kuwabara you will be a crazy passenger who realizes he's on the wrong boat. Kurama you are the ship captain. When ever your ready begin."

Kurama was on a step looking down at the passengers. " Ladies and Gentlemen and everything in between… this ship is will be leaving the port in five minutes… Five minutes… so if you want off this is the time to do so."

Kuwabara came on the stage. Botan was already there looking at the audience. She noticed him. " Where too?"

" I'm on Vacation."

" Me too."

" Are you Married?"

" Sadly yes."

" Got a drunkard?"

" No jerk."

" That's to bad."

" You're right."

Kurama's voice came on the loud speaker again. " This ship will be departing for hanging Neck Island in two minutes."

Kuwabara's eyes bugged out. " The wrong boat!" He shouted.

" No go?"

" Not this one."

" Why not?"

" I don't fight."

Seconds later Hiei comes on. He sees Kuwabara. " Who are you human?"

" Kuwabara, I am."

" Get out weak one."

" Why you shrimp!" Kuwabara lunged for Hiei and the two of them started to fight.

Botan looked surprised at the boys as they fought. " Stop boys!" She shouted. But it was little use.

The boat was already at sea by the time they had tired themselves out.

" I will get you." Hiei said while being out of breath.

" I'll beat you."

" Don't make me laugh."

Kuwabara growled and got up from the floor. He held out his hand. " Take my hand."

" Stay away you germy."

Kurama came out of to the stage. " What is all this racket about! And who messed up my deck!"

" They did." Botan said.

Hiei and Kuwabara gave Botan and look. Botan laughed nervously and backed off slightly.

Then they felt a rocking motion. " What is that?" Kuwbara asked.

" He must have struck the sea bed."

" Let the baka die." Hiei said rudely.

" You die shrimp." Kuwabara shouted back. The two of them got at each other's throats.

Botan walked up to Kurama giving him a hug. " Love you."

Kurama bushed. " You can't mean that miss."

" I do."

" I want her" Kuwabara said proudly.

" You can have her…. She will be happier with you… besides I'm taken." Kurama said.

" You taken!" Botan exclaimed.

" I'm free darling." Kuwabara said.

" No thanks." Botan frowned and gave him a small slap.

buzz

Yusuke laughed as he pressed the button to end the game. " That ladies and gentlemen is the days life for Kuwabara."

Kuwabara turned away. " You'll get yours too…"

" How does it feel to get slapped?"

" It hurts..." Kuwabara rubbed his wound. " Geez that hurts."

Yusuke laughed. " Five hundred points to Botan for slapping Kuwabara."

The commercial man appeared from back stage. " And cut! Commercial break."

Yusuke looked over at the guy. " You again! I thought I got rid of you last time!" Yusuke got up from his desk and started to chase him again.

The guy screamed as he ran. " I don't get paid enough for this!"

" Oh you'll pay alright… with your life… get your ass back here!"

Kurama shook his head and stood up. " That's it for today everyone… thanks for joining us…"

To be continued…

Hey everyone. How was that? Not too bad I hope. Anyway I went over the list of games that I still haven't done yet… and let me tell you… there are a lot of games left. smiles Well thanks again for reading this chapter.

Trunks and goten


	9. Unlikely super heroes

Whose line is it anyway, yu yu style

Chapter nine: Unlikely Super Heroes

The cameras got in place as the commercial break was almost over. Yusuke was still running around the set to catch the guy. Kurama and the others had already taken their spots. Botan watched as Yusuke continued to run up and down the stairs in the audience. " Why does he always have to be so immature?"

" Get back here and face me like a man!" Yusuke shouted.

" I'm just doing my job!" The man shouted as he ran off stage.

Yusuke caught his breath. He looked at the stage and the cameras started rolling. He rushed down and sat in his desk. He looked around. " Alright who stole my cards." The young detective looked about and soon found them. " Someone is going to get it. I had these cards on my desk. And somehow they got here."

His sighed as he looked up at the camera. " Welcome to whose line is it anyway were everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like how ten more inches in Alaska don't matter."

There were some giggles up in the audience. Yusuke took a sip of his drink and soon spit it out. " WHAT'S THIS! What is tea doing in my coffee cup!"

" That's mine!" The commercial guy shouted. " I have your coffee…"

Yusuke muttered. "Stupid…" He takes the cup and gets his coffee back. The spirit detective gets back in his seat and looks at his cards. " Lets start off with a game called Unlikely Super Heroes." There were several claps coming from the audience. Everyone got off their seats and walked down to the stage. Kurama, Hiei and Botan went off to the side while Kuwabara went in front of the audience.

Yusuke turned to the audience. " What is a name of an unlikely super hero?"

" Captain afraid of something." Came a male voice.

" Fook yu." Spoke another.

" Captain Chicken Duck."

" Carrot Man!" One person shouted out.

" Captain lover boy!"

Yusuke smiled as he loved all those names that the audience. " Alright I have it…. Kuwabara… you are Captain afraid of something."

Kuwabara frowned. " I should have known that you would have picked a name making me look like a coward."

Yusuke laughed a little bit. He then looked back at the audience. " What is the major problem that faces Captain afraid of something?"

" Bugs are taking over humans all over the world!" A man shouted.

Kuwabara rose an eyebrow. Yusuke laughed as he turned his attention to Kuwabara. " Captain afraid of something, bugs are taking over humans all over the world… what are you going to do!"

Kuwabara sighed as he began walking round the stage. His eyes were shifting back and forth. Kuwabara seemed tense for some reason. He looked at a certain spot and shouted. " AAAAHHHHHH!" He then took a deep breath. " Oh thank goodness. Nothing is there…."

The red head began to walk around again. He walked away from certain spots. Just when Kuwabara started to walk back to his chair, Kuwabara jumped. He took a few deep breaths as he walked back to the center stage. He looked down. " Great Scott! Bugs are taking over people all over the world! This isn't good. I hope my super friends come soon. I could really use their help."

Botan walked in. " Sorry I'm late." She said.

Kuwabara shook. " How many times have I told you not to do that…. super duper reaper of happy girl."

Botan smiled. " Isn't it a wonderful day to die?"

Kuwabara cringed. " Uh… no… it's not a wonderful day to die…. We have a problem! Bugs are taking over people all over the world!"

" Those are evil bugs…. But I am super reaper…. They've been very bad, and now I will punish them!"

" I really don't think that will solve anything…."

Suddenly Hiei walked in. Botan looked at him. " Ah if it isn't my next arrival…. Captain Shrimp man."

Hiei frowned as he looked at Botan. " Soon you are going to need someone to take you to Spirit world."

Kuwabara looked at Hiei and then Botan while they were arguing. He crunched up. " Uh… guy…. Please… lets not fight… I'm scared…."

" Don't be scared…. For the time of repentance is almost here. The end of the world is upon us…."

" That's exactly not what I wanted to hear…" Kuwabara turned to Hiei.

" You gotta help us… Captain Shrimp man…. Bugs are taking over the whole world!"

Hiei narrowed his eyes. " Why should I be so concerned… at least now…. All the small things on this planet will be able to take back our world! And destroy our oppressors. ." Hiei laughed.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. He ran around like a chicken without a head. " I don't wanna die! I don't wanna…. Somebody help us!"

Just then Kurama walked in. " Sorry I'm late."

" Finally you're here… know it all kid." Hiei stated.

" What seems to be the problem?" Kurama asked.

" Bugs are taking over the world!" Kuwabara shouted as he continued to run away.

" Bugs… you say… that's a simple thing to take care of… just use Bug killer spray… that will finish them off once and for all." Kurama stated.

Kuwabara put his head on his hand and thought for a minute. " That's a brilliant idea! Thanks… you have just saved the day."

Kurama smiled. " Well I guess my work here is done…. Time for me to finish organizing my library… farewell." With that Kurama jumped off the stage.

Hiei looked at Kuwabara. " You may have won this time… but I swear we shrimps will be back!"

Botan smiled. " Well nice seeing you again. Maybe we can hang out together some time?"

" No thanks…. Your too scary…."

Botan frowned and hit Kuwabara with her ore. Then she huffed and walked off the stage. Kuwabara sighed. " Well I guess that's another disaster solved… the only thing to do… is for me to get over my constant fear… maybe I should see someone…."

Then a noise came from the side stage. Kuwabara jumped. " Or maybe not! I'm out of here!" With that Kuwabara ran off stage and to the back stage.

Yusuke then buzzed them. Kurama, Hiei and Botan walked back to their seats. Kuwabara came back from back stage and sat down as well. Yusuke laughed. " That was the greatest thing when you just ran off like that…."

" Very funny… Urameshi…."

" Well I'd say seven hundred points to all of you."

Yusuke looked at his cards… " Time to go for a little brake…. So sit back and watch this clips in the lives of the Rekai Tantei. So don't go away."

(Side show begins)

To be continued….

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good. No commercials this time… but it's a slide show of everyone…. I might just do a random chapter just on that. So let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed this one… please review. Till next time.

Animeprincess1452


	10. character slideshow

Whose line is it anyway, Yu yu style

Chapter ten: Character slide show

The character slide show began to run. First up was Yusuke. The first thing you say was Yusuke beating up his father, and this is his human father. The comments went flying, " No wonder your father ran away, you beat the shit out of him with you were just in the crib."

Yusuke smiled. " A tough guy from the very beginning… that's me."

Little Yusuke had this cocky smile on his face. His mom came over with a beer bottle as usual. " That's my little Yusuke… You showed that mean old man whose boss."

Then after that, we see a picture of Yusuke when he was about five years old. His had a backpack on his shoulder and he was holding a lunch box. His mother was standing at the door. " Have a good time at school dear."

Yusuke said nothing as he began walking away. A young Kuwabara came into the frame and if you guess what happened next you win. Yusuke started to fight with Kuwabara. " We grew up fighting each other." Kuwabara commented.

" Yeah, I came out of my mom wanting to fight you." Yusuke joked.

Then they got to school. Yusuke of course had no interest in learning just as much as he doesn't like learning now. He went into his reclusive area as he normally would. A few moments laugher Yusuke was meet with Keiko.

Little Keiko was so cute. She walked up to Yusuke. " The teachers are looking for you."

" Who cares…. I'm taking a nap. So go back downstairs and learn like the girl you are."

Keiko narrowed her eyes. She slapped him. " You boy!" With that she huffed as she walked down the stairs back to her classroom.

Little Yusuke smiled as he placed his hand on his slap wound. One could only imagine what was going threw his mind. " That was the day I fell in love with Keiko." So Yusuke caught the love bug at a young age…

Lots of other pictures of Keiko and Yusuke having fun together passed by the screen. Some of them showed them playing with dolls and stuff…. Yusuke off course was being a jerk, tearing off their cloths and ripping off their heads. Keiko was flushing red every time he would do it. Then of course when she had enough she would slap him across the face.

Moving on with Kuwabara. Kuwabara is about 8 and he's holding a cat. His sister is in the back round with a smile. On the bottom of this shot the words, ' My first cat' appear there. Another picture shows Kuwabara running to his sister because he got scratched. Lets face it… the first time you have a cat you're going to want to play with its tail.

Yusuke laughed as he saw this picture. " And of course Kuwabara was born dumb."

Kuwabara growls as he starts tussling with Yusuke. " Take that back Urameshi!"

A more recent picture of Yusuke and Keiko pops on the screen. It shows Yusuke touching Keiko's breasts. A little caption on the bottom says,

" Hey Keiko… you mind if I have some breast milk."

Keiko turns mad and slaps Yusuke in the face again. A little caption says,

" You pervert Yusuke!"

Another picture shows Yusuke looking down Yusuke's skirt. The caption shows, " I wouldn't mind getting some of that action."

The next person that was shown was Kurama. The first picture you see is him at his 8th birthday party. There were lots of plants around. And as things go on, the plants start to get bigger and bigger. Soon everyone is covered in plants. The caption on the bottom says:

"What's going on Shuichi?"

Shuichi responses. " Uh… well I don't know…. It might be a freak alien incident."

" That's crazy…. It must be something else?"

Shuichi laughs nervously. " Maybe its because we give our plants lots of food… not to mention encourage them to grow…."

Moving on to Hiei… the first thing you see is him when he came to the living world and he transformed in his true form. In the caption below it says, ' Green goblin.'

Hiei frowns. " I resent that."

The next person shown is Koenma. He was still wearing his pacifier and was in his teen form. A small caption on the bottom says, " A grown boy and still wears a pacifier… guess his father wants him to shut up."

Following Koenma was Botan. She was on a boat with Keiko. Yusuke was in the background. Both girls were wearing the school uniform. The caption says, " Now we are wear we belong… on a boat on the sea."

Following the girls was George, the blue ogre. He was on the floor covered by many books. A small caption on the bottoms says, " I gotta get a better job."

Yukina showed up next. In this picture, Yukina was standing next to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei was off in the distance. Yusuke had this sneaky smile on his face about something. He turned to Yukina saying, " Hey… Yukina look behind us… its your brother." Yukina perked up as she looked behind her and saw Hiei. Yusuke cracked up on the floor and said, "Made you look!"

A picture after that shows Hiei beating the crap out of Yusuke. " You idiot! I told you not to say that… I told you… I told you… I TOLD YOU!"

After that another clip came on. It showed Kuronue and Yomi comes into frame with something pink. Kurama is sleeping in his bed. The two come over and they tie this thing on his chest. When they move we see that it is a bra! Kurama gets up in the morning and sees it and screams like a girl.

" Hell no! I'm no girl… you perverts are going to get it!"

Another picture shows Kurama with his finger on his lips. A little caption shows, " I was a bad boy… I should learn to keep quite."

The next picture shows Hiei who is 'on fire.' A cute Hiei fan girl comes into frame and says. " You're smoking!"

Yusuke's mom comes in and looks around like a dog. " Where's the smoke? I gotta smoke… where is it!"

The next picture shows the gang in a crowded room. Kurama is in his Yoko form and his has his beautify wings out. Yusuke and the others are trying to push them out of the way. " Hey! Move the wings or lose em!"

Another picture shows Kurama, in a brown suit shirt, with a purple undershirt And Yusuke in his red jacket and blue plants holding Hiei with Kurama. Hiei seems to be made at someone. A small caption on the bottom says, " Let me go! Let me at em… I want some now… what's wrong with you people!"

Then all of a sudden the images stopped. Everyone who was lounging in the audience yawned as they placed their feet back on the ground. Yusuke came into view. " We will continue the show after a message from our sponsor…."

To be continued..

Hey everyone. What up? How was that? Pretty good. My friend Amy thought it was funny when I showed it to her. So I think you all will think so too. So let me know what you think. Please review. Till next time.

trunks and goten


	11. Props

A/N: Hello everyone. Long time no update. I had not had any insperation to write anything for this story for a while. I finally got some today when I was down in the music room after school with my friend and we were playing around with a piece of wood and started to make things out of it. So today I'm going to attempt Props! I hope you all like it. First lets start with the responses.

Lost Queen of Egypt: Hey. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked it. I try to make it as funny as possible. Here is the update.

GreenEyedFloozy: Hello. Thank you for reading and review… thank you very much. The reviews are very much appreciated. I hope you like this chapter.

Well I know people like this story… but not to many reviews… that makes me sad. Maybe with the next chapter. Well anyway without futher ado here it is.

Whose line is it anyway, Yu yu style

Chapter 11: Props

The theme music for whose line started to play as the camera started to focus on Yusuke. He was sitting at his desk, drinking coffee, and had this look like he was about to kill some people. The host looked up and started to speak.

" Welcome back to whose line is it anyway the show where everything is made up and the points don't matter. That's right they don't matter just like it doesn't matter how many times I ask for no commercials and every time I'm ignored."

There were some nods coming from the actors and some boos coming from the audience. " Oh shut up… stop acting like a big baby!" One demon shouted out.

Yusuke heard that and he started to turn red. Smoke started to come from his ears. Then Yusuke snapped like a mad volcano. He turned around and marched up the stairs to the demon who said it. Yusuke took him by the shirt. " You wanna make something out of it! Uh! Why don't you say it to my face you asshole!"

The demon started to sweat bullets. Yusuke had a triumphant smile on his face. " I didn't think so…." He stated as he threw the demon back in his seat. A bunch of demons started to stand up and look angry with the spirit detective. Yusuke smirked as he turned around shouting spirit guns at the crowd. Demons ducked for cover. The spirit detective laughed as he walked back down to the stage. " What a good workout."

Hiei looked a bit disappointed. " Great way to ruin someone's fun detective."

Yusuke smiled. " Well, you can have fun playing the game, Props!" Hiei grumbled to himself. He really hated playing this game. " This is for all four of you." In his hand Yusuke had an object that looked like a large boot that was made of wood. He handed that to Kurama and Kuwabara. Then he pulled out a three foot straw. Both teams looked at their props and kinda didn't know what to do with them. Yusuke laughed as he continued to explain the game to the audience. " These two teams are each given a prop and they have to make up as many funny ideas with them as possible… so take it away, Kurama and Kuwabara."

Kuwabara held the board facing down with the bulb part facing right. " That is a pretty big shoe… wonder who it belongs too." He said.

(buzz)

Hiei picked up the straw and started to pretend to breathe it in. Botan looked at him with shock. " That is a mighty big cigarette you got there."

(buzz)

Kurama held the prop with the bulb down ward. Kuwabara came around the front. He pretended to open a mail box. " I hope I got my pay check for the most embarressing moment on tape."

(buzz)

Botan took the straw and placed it on the ground. She started to breath in. Soon she looked up at Hiei. " I don't know if I'll be able to drink this whole ocean by myself…"

(buzz)

Kuwabara took the 'boot' from Kurama. He walked over to the steps and sat down. Then he placed it above his waist and rested his right arm on the bulge part. Kurama walked over and pretended to place a paper on the prop. " No cheating… keep your eyes on your own paper… good luck."

Kuwabara nodded. " Thank you…" He pretended to write on the paper.

(buzz)

Botan took the straw again from Hiei. She lifted it upward and made an elephant sound.

(buzz)

Kurama took the prop from Kuwabara and held it up in the direction of Michigan. He turned to Kuwabara. " What state is this?" There was no answer from Kuwabara for some time. Kurama frowned. " Come on… what is it… this isn't hard…"

Kuwabara looked at it for a while. " Um… lets see… Is it Michigan."

" Good!"

(buzz)

Hiei then took the prop again. He placed it near his butt. The fire apparition started walking around. He pointed at Botan. " Look out demon… I'm coming to get your treasure…"

Botan pretended to be shocked. " Oh no… Yoko… Kurama!"

(buzz)

Kurama put the 'boot' on the floor standing upward. Kuwabara pretended to place dirt in it. He then pretended to water it. He got on the ground and started to raise his head. " Who ever knew a boat was the best place to grow plants." Kurama stated.

(buzz)

Botan picked up the straw and placed her fingers on the top of it. " This is the largest interment known to man…."

(buzz)

Kurama picked up the prop again and placed it on the floor. Kuwabara and Kurama looked at the prop. " This is a really big puzzle piece."

Kuwabara cringed. " I would hate to see the rest of it."

(buzz)

Hiei took the straw again and placed it under his nose. Botan laughed. " That is the biggest mustache I have ever seen."

(buzz)

Kuwabara picked up the prop again and prepared to swing it. " FORE!"

(buzz)

Botan picked up the prop again and moved it toward her ear and started to moving it back and forth. " This is the worlds longest clean tip…."

(buzz, buzz, buzz)

Kuwabara and Botan placed the props by the side of Yusuke's desk and walked back to the stage. Yusuke smiled. " That was great… a thousand points to all of you."

There were some claps among the audience. Yusuke sighed. " Now its time for the most hated part of this show… the commercials… don't go you dare change the channel… Whose line is it anyway will be back right after this…"

To be continued

Hey everyone. How was that? Pretty good? I hope you all enjoyed that. Keep those reviews and suggestions for games coming. Till next time.

Trunks and goten


	12. 90 second alphabet

A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry about the long wait… as you know I have many other stories to do… and there is always the lack of inspiration… but I finally got a spark back. Thank you all for all the reviews… I miss all the ones I use to have.. but you are bringing em all back… Thanks again. Lets start out with those reviews..

Lost Queen of Egypt: Hey. Its always funny when someone is called teachers pet.. I know my mom says that about me lots of times… I say it back to her… its an unending cycle. (**nervous laugh**) Thanks for yelling at everyone… lol. I'm glad you like this ficcy… here is the next chapter, hope you like it.

KuwabaraMikey17: Thank you once again for reading and reviewing.. I'm glad you thought it was funny, hope you like this chapter.

GreenEyedFloozy: Hello. Thanks again for reviewing. Um, that's a pretty interesting sounding game… I might attempt that, when I figure out how to do that… lol. Hope you like this chapter.

amisam: Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yeah that part with Kurama and the pick bra was kinda disturbing… Yeah I should take away some points… I will try to have some singing games soon.. but those will be a bit harder to do… if you got any ideas for subjects… let me know… Some guest stars might be coming in soon… if not this chapter maybe the next… we'll see. Hope you like this chapter.

rurouni kitsune: You're still laughing up a storm I see… I've been told many times how it is a riot and how it is like the real show.. Yeah I agree there are lots of swearing and death treats… but you know those guys… I will indeed try my best to keep the work up. Hope you like this chapter.

hiei's-bad-little-girl: Hey. I'm glad that you thought the last chapter was funny… I'm glad you reviewed… hehe. Love the comments.. keep em coming… hope you like this chapter.

the dark girl: Hello. Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are waiting for the hoedown… That will most likely be the very last chapter of this story. You want some good Kurama bashing.. alright sounds good… Maybe that's what I'll put in the final chapter… Hope you like this one.

Tsuki Fox: Hello again. I'm glad you liked it. I'll do human props later on in the story… thanks for the suggestion… I hope you like this chapter.

Yami Yami Yugi: Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Whose line does rock! I love it. Glad you thought props were funny, took me a while to think them all up. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know you will… lol.

Well 9 reviews not bad… Thank you all again for the support… and remember suggestions are open… On with chapter 12.

Whose line is it anyway Yu Yu Style

Chapter 12: 90 second alphabet

Finally after what seemed to be an endless10 minutes whose line came back. Yusuke was sitting in his chair for the first time looking rather pleased.

" Welcome back to whose line is it anyway, the show were everything is made up and the points don't matter… that's right they don't matter just like how many times you beat down a person in the ring at the dark tournament and in the process steal their penny…." The whole room was in an uproar. Including all the demons. " If anyone is wondering why I'm so happy today… I'll tell you… I took natural male enhancement!"

Kuwabara was shocked when he heard Yusuke say that. " You did what Urameshi!"

" That's just wrong…" Botan said, " I always knew Yusuke was active, but who ever knew it was down there…"

Hiei looked uninteresting in the whole thing. " Can we just get on with this… I just wanna get paid for the week and train… I could care less how ridiculously happy you are!"

" Alright geez… Lets continue this game with… 90 second alphabet. This game is for Hiei, Botan and Kuwabara." The three of them got down from their seats and walked to the main stage. Yusuke smiled as he turned to the audience. " Name for me a common activity for the middle aged."

" Stealing!" Came a voice in the crowd.

" Shopping!"

" Playing the lottery!"

" Begging…"

Yusuke turned back into his desk. " Okay that's good… Playing the lottery… What these guys are going to do… is they are going to start out with one letter of the alphabet and they are going to talk about things regarding playing the lottery… Well start off with the letter 'e'. whenever your ready take it away."

Kuwabara turned on the fake television. " Every week we play the lottery.."

" For once I would like to get at least 3 numbers.." Botan stated.

" Give me a brake…" Hiei hissed.

" Heck… I already missed one letter!"

" I'm looking good…"

" Just leave me alone!" Hiei shouted

" Keep em coming baby!" Kuwabara stated as he looked at his fake paper and the television.

" Lost one number.. okay… no big deal…"

" More and more I don't get why you waste your time with this game."

" Never needed money Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

" Over and over we tell you why…"

" Please don't tell me again…"

" Quitting is never an option when you're broke."

" Really poor people rely on this game!"

" So, that has nothing to do with me."

" To you money means nothing… U gotta learn how to live a little.." Kuwabara commented to the little shrimp.

" Very good point. Winning came make you one of the happiest people in the world…" Botan stated with a smile.

" X ray vision is even better…"

" You don't even need that Hiei… unless of course you plan on doing something dirty…"

" Zebra's are more dirty then me… and if anyone is dirty here… its you… baka…"

" Anyone in the world would be pleased to be rich… even if only for a short time… come on Hiei… don't tell us your not…"

" Being rich isn't everything… we all remember what happen with that weird looking dude who took my love… money didn't do him any wonders in the look department."

" Careful Kuwabara… Kami doesn't like pretty and he doesn't like ugly either… When you least expect it someone will get you back…." Botan smirked.

" Did anyone win yet!" Kuwabara asked angrily.

Everyone began looking at everyone else's paper. Botan and Kuwabara's eyes bugged out as they looked at Hiei's paper. It had all the numbers for the 5 million dollar price. " How!" They shouted.

Hiei smirked. " Easy… I have the site…"

Botan and Kuwabara tried to grab the paper from Hiei but the little man began rushing off. " Come on Hiei.. give it up…"

" Fuck off… this is my golden ticket!"

" Hell… we shouldn't have ever taught Hiei the game of lottery…" Kuwabara growled, " I warned you, Botan.. I told you he'd play sneaky…"

" Just gotta keep chasing him.. Maybe we'll get that ticket…" Botan stated as she jumped on her ore.

" Keep trying you bakas today is my day!" Hiei laughed as he rushed off.

" Leave this all to me…" Botan said as she flew after him.

" Man, I'm so out of shape.." Kuwabara hissed, " Slow down and share the goods!"

" Never…"

**(buzz, buzz**)

Kuwabara, Botan and Hiei returned to their seats after the quick chase. Yusuke laughed for a quick moment. " Man that was good.. not only is this show funny.. but you can sure get a work out too…" He thought about the points for a minute and then said, " Alright I'll give Kuwabara 2 points… Botan 1 point and Hiei… for being a total evil guy during this whole thing… I'll give you a bonus of 500 bucks.. in your page check.."

" Alright I'll take that… better then those points…"

" Speaking of… you gotta lose 1000 points… just because…"

" Bastard detective…." Hiei muttered.

" Another 100…"

" Shut up already."

" I'll take 50 for that."

Kuwabara laughed. " Shrimp is loosing points… haha!"

" Shut up!"

" 400 from Kuwabara and another 50 from Hiei."

" Brilliant concept Yusuke…" Kurama commented.

" Thanks Kurama… for that I'll give you all those lost points…"

" I'll except them graciously…"

" At that note… We will go to the commercials… don't move an inch… Whose line is it anyway will be back in a moment."

To be continued..

Hello everyone. Alright I know that was a pretty short chapter… I'm sorry! I hope you liked it despite the shortness… what to do next… up to you guys.. please review.. till next time..

Trunks and goten


	13. Movie director

Whose line is it anyway Yu Yu style

Chapter 13: Movie director

The break that seemed endless to almost everyone finally ended and the show was going to continue. Yusuke was sitting behind his desk with his coffee cup. The audience clapped as the came back on the air. As Yusuke lifted up his cup to take a drink we was surprised when he put down his cup and noticed all the laughter around him. Yusuke had this expression on his face that said, ' What's so darn funny?' Kurama was trying to hold back his own laugh at the same time Kuwabara was rolling on the floor.

Then one of the camera guys came over whispering in his hear that he had a ketchup mustache. Yusuke's eye twitched once he heard that but then quickly whipped it off.

" Very funny you guys." He growled at them. He then sat his coffee cup down and took out the security camera. " Lets see what really happened."

The video started to play and you could see the group start their plans. Kuwabara had the ketchup and the water. He then whispered something into Kurama's ear and with a quick nod he made a plant that slithered across the ceiling and gently took the cup and gave it to him. They then emptied it and the filled it with their concoction. Once that was done Hiei quickly rushed it back to his desk and taking his seat before Yusuke returned.

" Very clever plan you guys.. didn't think I'd find out did you?" Yusuke said with a small smirk on his face.

Botan spoke up for the group, " Well Yusuke… it wasn't entirely our fault…. It was actually Koenma that came up with this whole scheme."

" Was it really…. Well anyway lets get on with the show shall we?" The audience clapped and cheered once Yusuke said that. " Welcome back to whose line is it anyway, the show were everything is made up and the points don't matter… that's right they don't matter just like if you using your brain or not at a television conference. It just doesn't matter."

The crowd let out a few laughs. " Alright lets continue this game with Movie Director. This game is for all four of you. If you don't know how to play the game too bad… just kidding, Hiei you will be the movie producer and when ever you like you can make the person change their last line. Kurama you will be the general, Kuwabara will be the royal of spirit world and Botan you will be his girlfriend soon to be wife. When you are ready you may begin."

Kuwabara was standing in center stage. Kurama entered from the left and greeted Kuwabara. " Morning Kuwabara sir."

" Morning.. I called you here today because I was just finished looking over your plans for uniting demon word."

" Is there something you find unsatisfactory with them?"

" Change."

" What's wrong with them?"

" Change."

" What's the problem?"

" Change."

" Lets take a look."

Kuwabara pulls out the papers that had Kurama's plans on them. " This just won't work… I can't go in there with 7000 men."

" Change."

" This just isn't right, I can't just march in there with five men."

" Change."

" This isn't right, this is me going in my night robe signing lets all get alone marching down the street to the demon lords!"

Kurama had a strange look on his face as he took a look at his papers. At that moment Botan walked in rubbing her eyes. " Morning my love." Kuwabara stated, " I'm sorry if I disturbed you."

" I heard you from the other side of the castle… what's going on?"

" We are just discussing how we are going to settle this problem in demon world."

" Why must you always solve your problems with war?"

" What should we do then?" Kuwabara asked him.

" You should try to talk things over."

" Change."

" You should use these." Botan pulls out a pair of boxing gloves.

" That will never work. Demons only understand one thing, that's violence."

" Change."

" That will never work… demons only understand the heart of the sword."

" Change."

" That will never work… you gotta slap them around and sing lets have peace."

Kuwabara seemed to be deep in thought. " Well this sure has been a very informative meeting, I'll have to think about this over night and see which one of these plans will be most productive."

" Glad to be of service."

" Change."

" Glad I could assist you."

" Change."

" Glad I could help you with your love life."

Botan turned red as she looked at Kuwabara. " Two timer!" With that she left him and marched off stage.

The men sighed. " You can't win all the battles in life."

buzz buzz

With that everyone returned to their seats. " That was great everyone. 5000 points to all of you." Yusuke looked around and called all the people over. " During the break lets go pay Koenma back…."

Everyone left as the break started and they snuck into Koenma's room. Yusuke took a marker and made a mustache. Kuwabara snickered as he took the shaving cream and made a big beard. Hiei took the camera and took a few snap shots. This was one of the best pranks they ever pulled.

Yusuke came out and whispered, " We'll be back after these messages, have a great april fools day and a happy easter."

To be continued…

Hello everyone. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. During the spring break I had to go away to stay with my aunt. I had time to write so I decided to take a bit of time and work on this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it's a late April fools day and Happy Easter… but I couldn't resist. Please review. Remember, if you have any ideas for the story you can always let me know. Till next time

Trunks and goten


End file.
